Mi loca historia de amor
by Maid of honor-XVI
Summary: A veces enamorarte no es tan complicado como piensas o te lo hacen creer. A veces es tan facil que te asusta. NARUHINA AL EXTREMO /


_**Touch me**_

Ni por un instante imagine que terminaria de la "forma en que termino" -ruborizada- lo admito, cada ves que las imagenes pasan por mi mente siento mis mejillas igual que mi rostro, arder de verguenza.

Me encontraba en una discoteca -eso no quiere decir que sea fiestera de echo debo aclarar que es mi primera ves- con mis amigas de la universidad festejando que por fin terminaron los parciales. No faltaba mucho para para que volvieran a comenzar pero es relajante ese lapso que nos queda de intermedio de salir de unas y entrar a otras. Normalmente me quedo en el dormitorio de la universidad -si era de esas donde es cama adentro lo cual me encantaba- estudiando hasta dormir. Pero esta noche es una excepcion. Estoy bailando o por lo menos eso intento, hacia movimientos incoherentes "siguiendo el supuesto ritmo de la cancion" -el cual era rapido y luego lento lo que me confundia y hacia mas torpes mis pasos-por suerte nadie se daba cuenta o por lo menos no me lo advertian.

Las que mas descataban en todos los sentidos eran ellas, si mis amigas.

Su forma de bailar de dejarse llevar por la musica cerrando sus ojos y realizando movimientos sensuales -eso no quiere decir que fueran "faciles", rechazaban a todos los que "intentaron" invitarlas a bailar- y mas por su vestimenta -no estaban vestidas como zorras, nada por el estilo pero para mi eso era demasiado, si lo tuviera puesto me desmayaria al instante claro no despues de cambiar el color de mi rostro a un rojo efusivo- Tenten una chica seria pero divertida de ojos color cafe e igual que su cabello peinado con dos rodetes -ahora que lo pienso nunca los vi sin ellos mmm- adornados con cintas vestia dos prendas, una era la remera blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo y la otra una pollera lisa del color bordo hasta los tobillos con una abertura que dejaban ver por completo uno de sus hermosas piernas luego estaba Sakura -destacaba en todas partes no importara la situacion ni el lugar, ella siempre destacaba con ayuda de se pelo color rosa, corto dejando asi visible su nuca- tenia puesto un vestido corto -algo escotado para mi pero eso no impedia que le quedara perfecto provocando a los hombre babear- de color azulado y ajustado a su esbelta figura con tirantes, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos jades y su blanca piel y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Ino la mas extrovertida y energica del grupo -lo digo porque la conoci en el primer año de universidad hablando con todo el mundo y andaba de un lado a otro y siempre se anda peleando con Sakura, la cual es su mejor amiga/enemiga- una excentrica rubia de ojos celestes -que encanta a cualquier hombre- estaba estrenando un vestido con tirantes que se juntaban detras del cuello, suelto y corto de un color violeta. Todas usaban accesorios que complementaban su maquillaje y su vestimenta igual que los zapatos. Sakura e Ino usaban tacones altos exceptuando a Tenten, eran altos pero plataforma. Dicho esto no hace falta decir que no opacaba a ninguna con el kimono -moderno claro, no los de antes- que estaba usando la cual cubria un 65% de mi cuerpo que dejaba visible mis brazos igual que mis piernas y claro mi rostro, pero yo estaba cubierta un 95% ya que mis brazos los oculte con un saquito abierto -porque me hacia la que tenia frio con tremendo calor que hacia adentro- y tenia una calza que tapaba mis piernas. Por tal motivo era conocida mas como "la conservadora" o "cerebro" que como Hinata Hyuga, "una simple estudiante universitaria que anhelaba ser algo mas del monton, cumpliendo las expectativas de su padre" eso es lo que yo veia y pensaba sobre mi.

Nos estabamos divirtiendo tanto que decidimos sentarnos en nuetra mesa y ordenar las bebidas -la primera ves que probe el alcohol y "horrible"fue lo que pense cuando lo estaba y seguia tomando- al tercer trago, me senti algo rara pero pense que era porque tenia mucho calor, asi que por lo cual segui tomando sin miedo, sin cuidado. Hasta que por fin Tenten me detuvo ya por el 6to vaso que estaba por entregar a mi cuerpo y confusa renegando de que me detuviera, no quise soltar el vaso -dato del cual dice que ya estaba en "la zona"(aclaro que para mi "la zona" es cuando uno se vuelve estupido igual que sus actos por algo insignificante que hasta discuten por tonterias y se describen como Ridiculos)- lo que provoco -obviamente- que se derramara en mi vestido -soltando un suspiro relajante y de liberacion

-awwww! que ricoo- dije mientras pensaba que bien que se sentia "eso" en mi cuerpo- Claro las chicas un poco atonitas a tal escena que prescenciaban gracias a mi -la afortuna Ridicula-. Si no mal recuerdo -una de las tantas concecuencias del alcohol- Tenten fue la que me agarro de brazo y me dijo

-vamos al baño, tenemos que cambiarte- intentando enderezarme y aparentar cordura -algo que ya habia perdido hace segundos atras- la segui y pude divisar a las chicas riendose a carcajadas despues de buscar algo en sus bolsos ¿Que les parecia tan divertido? Me preguntaba. Cuando las vi levanterse de sus respectivos asientos y seguirnos llevando consigo sus bolsos como si fueran tesoro. Me encontraba enfrente del espejo y la pregunta que me hice hace unos momentos atras, fue respondida. Me veia fatal algo despeinada y hasta creo que temblando y lo peor aun estaba empapada. Ahora que lo pienso tanto desastres podia provocar 6 vasos de alcohol, bueno en realidad 5 -si no mal recuerdan el 6to vaso se me vino encima- pero me sali de mis pensamientos cuando oi las risas de mis compañeras de baño y me di la vuelta -no se que hice no se que rostro tenia pero inmediatamente callaron ¿Habre tenido un aparencia aterradora? No lo se- Sakura se aclaro la vos para luego decirme

-tienes que cambiarte -riendose- y arreglarte y muchas cosas mas pero por ahora lo importante cambiarte -mirando de arriba hacia abajo admirando mi -ridicula y desastroza- apariencia. Me empujaron hacia el sanitario me dieron una mini toalla y ropa las cual pude distinguir unas 2 piezas y lo unico que paso por mi mente en ese momento ¡¿De donde habian sacado todo esto?! ¿Sabian que algo como esto pasaria?¿Estaba planeado? No pude evitar que mi cabeza se llenara de innumerables preguntas sin respuestas. Como no estaba en una posicion muy adecuada para refunfuñar o hacer preguntas ya que yo habia provocado todo que me vi obligada a utilizar esas predas como mias. Al terminar de vestirme sali para que ellas pudieran verme pero me quede perpleja al ver mi mi reflejo en el espejo, no me di habia dado cuenta de lo que me habia puesto. Llevaba una pollera negra-corta, exageradamente corta- lo suficientemente "larga" para cubrir mi parte trasera y una musculosa de tirantes celeste con algo escrito que no pude distinguir. Abochornada intente volver al sanitario para volver a cambiarme-no importa lo que tan mojada se encontraba la ropa anterior porque era mejor y mas comoda que lo que tenia puesto ahora, mucho mas- pero me fue imposible ellas -malditas- me detuvieron en seco y me arrastraron -si me estaban arrastrando, yo no iva a rendirme sin luchar primero- mientras ino me estaba arreglando el pelo. Pero al final me encontraba en la pista del baile sujetada por tenten para que no pudiera escapar pero yo estaba concentrada haciendo todo lo posible para que la pollera tapara un poco mas pero como eso era imposible me vi oblidada a colocar mis dos manos atras intentramdo tapar algo mas. Lo que se vio mas complicado ya que tenten me zarandeaba para que bailara -eso era porque estaba parada, tiesa y cohibida en mis pensamientos:*me debo ver tan bochornosa**nose como pude terminar asi*- lo que lograba que la pollera subiera y luego bajara. Insisti en quedarme sentada y alege que no me iva a escapar y que tampoco tomaria nada pero fue inutil porque me contestaron con un rotundo no y cuando iva a contradecirles dijieron que me veia hermosa y que una hermosura como yo no deberia estar sentada y que todo esto era por mi. Me calle. No dije ni una solo palabra aunque por mi mente pasaron infinidades de respuestas y reclamos, no vacile en decir nada. Ignore por completo mis pensamientos y mi notable sonrojo y me puse a mover intentando hacer pasos coherentes pero termine haciendo pasos de un lado hacia al otro y dando pequeñas vueltas -sujetando fuertemente mi falda- en cada momento oportuno. En un momento dado me vi bailando sola con tenten, no se como fue eso. No me habia dado cuenta pero por lo que me contaba tenten lo que paso fue que Sakura se habia ido a bailar -primera invitacion aceptada en toda la noche, sera que le habra gustado- con un tipo de unos ojos y cabello del mismo color. Azabache. De buen fisico y buen sentido de la moda. Tenten hizo una pequeña pausa. Nose como pero pude notar unos brillos en los ojos de tenten en una direccion, segui el rumbo de su mirada y encontre a un chico de unos ojos blancos, pelo largo y bien vest..Un momento ¡ese es mi primo! Mi cabeza no paraba de mirar a tenten y luego a neji, mi primo y segui asi hasta que no aguante mis dudas y las volque en una pregunta breve pero que daba vueltas en mi cabeza

-No me digas que..que ¿te gusta neji?- vi el rostro de tenten enrojecer, estaba oscuro ahi adentro, ahi en la disco pero note su rubor. Moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro tartamudeando su respuesta, explicando algo fuera del tema. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisita se formo en mis labios y no pude detener la necesidad de enarquear una ceja. Ella se rindio y me dijo que si mientras tenia la cabeza gacha. Sin que ella se diera cuenta fui en busca de neji haciendome camino entre la gente y le pedi que bailara con tenten y acepto sin quejarse. Nose porque tiene esa mania de obedecerme sin protestar es algo que me desagrada y mucho pero que en este preciso momento y solo en esta ocacion especial, lo agradecia.

Sin darme cuenta de las concecuencias de mi peticion hace un momento, me encontraba sola en la pista del baile. Suspire. Mientras estaba a medio camino, ya llegando a donde descansaria -*porfin me va a dejar de molestar esta pollera*- Mis ojos brillaron, no pude evitarlo. Una pregunta que tuvo la atencion de mi curiosidad ¿E ino, que paso con ella? Me entere de lo que paso con sakura -divirtiendose con un chico, en el sentido bueno- y de tenten, bueno yo la ayude -sonrisa de ganadora- pero de Ino nose nada -mmm.- Bueno de seguro que se estara divirtiendo mejor que yo. Eso dalo por hecho.

Sentada en la barra del bar pedi una cerveza -aceptemoslo, es horrible pero para momentos como estos sirve de mucha ayuda; no aliento alcholicos- prove la primera, el primer sorbo y luego recuerdo que estaba algo mareada al 4to vaso -creo,no olviden los anteriores- nose cuanto tiempo me encontre sentada ahi y tampoco se cuantos vasos de una "fresca y rica" cerveza ingeri.

Mierda.

Estaba bailando ¿En que momento me levante? ¿Que tan borracha estoy que ni siquiera recuerdo ese lapso de "levantarme y ponerme a bailar"? pero lo mas importanate aun lo que mas me sorprendio. ¡No bailaba sola! Pude ver unos pies que se movian al compas de los mios. Temble. Tenia miedo, nose porque ya que estabamos rodeados de gente pero me olvide de ese pequeño detalle. No pude evitar sonrojarme cada ves -casi llegando al color tomate o peor- que elevaba el menton, cada milisegundo mas cerca de conecer al "dueño" de los pies; ahora que lo escribo no puedo evitar largar una carcajada. Hasta que lo vi ¿No se ve tana mal? Escuche una vocesita en mi cabeza, una que no habia escuchado nunca. Me sonroje peor aun a tal comentario mio.

Tenia unos ojos celestes claro -eso creo, estaba algo oscuro alli dentro- una hermosa cabellera reboltosa de color amarillo que te encantaria enredarlo en tus dedos y unas 3 marcas ¿O cicatrices? En el rostro y unos labios - que labios- que en este momento se encontraban opacados por esa blanca dentadura. Estaba sonriendo ¿de mi? Si tal vez sea por eso ¿que pinta tendre? Seguro que fui yo quien lo saco a bailar. Ay. No puedo imaginarme cayendo tan bajo; como qusiera que me tragara la tierra. Mi corazon dejo de latir por un momento el mismo momento que el habrio la boca que separo sus labios para articular una palabra o hasta tal ves una frase. Senti como sus brazos me empujaban mas a el. Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que el me sostenia de la cintura pococ antes abrazarme por completo y acercarme a su pecho. Senti una aire calido en mi oido y me susurro

-Eres tan tierna con tus mejillas rojas -no pude evitar tambalerme lo que provoco que me sujetara mas contra el -tienes esos ojos perla que me hipnotizan, es la primera ves que me siento atraido por una mujer con solo verla. Tu cabello que me encanta tenerlo enredado en mis dedos, estan sedodoso -con cada palabra que decia mas me ruborizaba; si lo admito "ridicula" pero no pidia evitarlo- y tu esbelta y sensual figura. Me facinas. Perdoname por ser tan directo es que tu fragancia y de igual manero tu mirada inocente, me sacan de quicio.

No se que tan rapidos fueron sus movimientos o que tan cohibida me encontraba en sus palabras y en sus respiracion que en un pestañeo, sus labios estaban apretando a los mios y en un descuido hizo que abriera un poco mas mi boca lo que consegui que el me besara dulcemente pero al mismo timepo con deseo. Mi primer beso. Mi primer beso con lengua. No estaba tan mal como me lo habia imaginado pero por mi cabeza no paso mucho timpo para que cayera en la cuenta del momento y me dijiera ¡Es un desconocido y lo estas besando! Cuendo termino de besarme de mi voz salio un pequeño gemido. Tan breve y bajo que asegure que no lo escucho. Sonrio. Me equivoque si me escucho. Senti como mi rostro me ardia y lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrisa lobuna antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_**Bueno este es mi primer fan fiction de naruhina (la pareja que mas me gusta) si encuntran errores ortograficos lo siento,de verdad. La unica ves que tengo tiempo libre es recien a la noche y bueno no veo muy bien el teclado (gomee!) Lo mas importante espero que les guste y si no diganme porque.**_

_**Arigato.**_

_**Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo. **_

_**B**__**ye bye**_

_**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a Kishomoto *u***_


End file.
